


Hard Working

by LePeru (Nizah)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic summary: Hulk gets the guy first, or so it seems.</p><p>(Commissioned artwork)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Working

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shaolin103](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaolin103/gifts), [brushed_velvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brushed_velvet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Rocky Beaches and Painted Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/844263) by [shaolin103](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaolin103/pseuds/shaolin103). 



> Artwork brushed_velvet commissioned from me, based on Of Rocky Beaches and Painted Dreams by shaolin103. :)


End file.
